The method can, for instance, be a semiconductor die encapsulation method that further comprises introducing a material in a liquid state into the space after having the member apply a pressure onto the predetermined surface area of the semiconductor die; and letting the material solidify from the liquid state into a solid state. The method may, for instance, further be a semiconductor die carrier-mounting method that further comprises providing the semiconductor die onto a carrier with a bonding material in between carrier and semiconductor die; providing the carrier with the semiconductor die onto the first tool part in the step of providing the semiconductor die on the first tool part; and allowing the bonding material to harden. Such methods, and corresponding apparatuses, are known as such, and are generally concerned with providing a pressure on a surface of a semiconductor die with a member. In the case of the semiconductor die encapsulation method a semiconductor product is encapsulated by some material protecting the semiconductor die.
The semiconductor die itself is manufactured through other methods on a wafer, for instance, a silicon wafer, and will generally contain integrated circuits (ICs). Other semiconductor dies may be manufactured on a glass substrate. Examples of such semiconductor dies are chips, sensors, power ICs, flip chips MEMS, contact pads (for instance, for solar) passives, discrete, LEDs, microfluidics, biosensors, etcetera, and combinations thereof. Such semiconductor products will for the purpose of the present description generally be referred to as a semiconductor die. A die may be separated from a finished semiconductor wafer. A bare die may be provided on the first tool part, but the die can also be arranged on a carrier to provide the semiconductor die. Contacts pads of the die may have to remain open and should thus not be encapsulated. For a sensor a sensor area is generally to remain open, and for a power IC a window on its heat sink may have to remain open to allow good thermal contact of the heat sink connected to the power IC with the environment. Multiple open areas or windows can be required for die when encapsulating. To create the open windows in the encapsulation a member is brought into contact with the semiconductor die when the semiconductor product is held in the space between the first and second tool parts, which are first and second mould insert members in this encapsulation method. The member or insert member (also referred to as insert) may be fixedly attached to the second tool part, or may be spring loaded for exerting pressure in known methods. In both instances the height of the surface of the die (the semiconductor product) to be brought into contact with the insert should be well known to provide a good contact. A die surface that is ‘too high’ will result in a too high pressure exerted by the insert member on the die, which can damage the die. A die surface that is ‘too low’ will result in not enough pressure exerted by the insert member on the surface, which will cause in flash and bleed of the encapsulation material onto the open window. Such height restrictions severely limit the process window of the encapsulation process.
Furthermore, the force exerted by the (displaceable) insert member will be a constant but may be counteracted by encapsulation material within the space if the insert member is wider than the die. Encapsulation material will be provided under part of the insert member which ‘overshoots’ the die and cause another force counteracting the force and thus the pressure exerted by the insert member on the die. The configuration of the die within the space in between the first and second mould member may further be such that encapsulation material comes under the die so that a force is exerted on the die which is opposite the force exerted by the insert member. As a result the total pressure exerted on the die will increase, which may damage the die. Such phenomena will even further limit the process window of the encapsulation process.
In the case of the semiconductor die carrier-mounting method a pressure is to be exerted on the semiconductor die and the bonding material to provide a good bond between the semiconductor die and the carrier while the bonding material hardens. The method is also being referred to as a sintering method. Also in this method a height variation in the surfaces of the dies to be brought into contact with the insert member will generally be present, which will result in pressures being exerted on the die which are too high or too low for the purpose. A too high pressure can again cause damage to the die and a too low pressure can result in insufficient bonding and/or contact between die and carrier. Also in this case the process window is severely limited by the height restrictions on the semiconductor product.